


Magic and 3DMG (Rewrite)

by Polaris_Rising



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This is an act of love because the original story is great!!, and it's the first thing i posted here!, this is a rewrite of someone elses work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Rising/pseuds/Polaris_Rising
Summary: Hello! So this is a rewrite - I'm taking no credit for this at all except for some details that I add. I rewrote this because I love the original, and I think of this like drawing someone else's OC in a way. I did get permission from the author, you can see the comment on the original story, though it’s on anon because I didn’t have my account’s password at the time.I wrote this in two days whoopsSo some things I changed were:- I made the story 3rd person instead of first and changed the POV switching- I tried to make Levi a little more in character without changing the story too much- I changed some dialogue and punctuation





	1. We Appear In An Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edwardelricistheawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magic and 3DMG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298760) by [edwardelricistheawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness). 



> Hello! So this is a rewrite - I'm taking no credit for this at all except for some details that I add. I rewrote this because I love the original, and I think of this like drawing someone else's OC in a way. I did get permission from the author, you can see the comment on the original story, though it’s on anon because I didn’t have my account’s password at the time.  
> I wrote this in two days whoops  
> So some things I changed were:  
> \- I made the story 3rd person instead of first and changed the POV switching  
> \- I tried to make Levi a little more in character without changing the story too much  
> \- I changed some dialogue and punctuation

Eren blinked himself into consciousness, taking a moment to quietly curse existence and the sun before propping himself up on one elbow to see that Levi was still asleep. Smiling, Eren reminded himself of why he was okay waking up like this, a dead arm and a face full of hair. Levi looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his mask gone and his body relaxed. It was curious how a sixteen year old could make and keep such a cold and stony face all the time, it was surprising how he was only one year older than Eren.

He groans and moves in the bed, and Eren smiles again. “G’morning, Captain.” He said gently, shaking his partner’s shoulder. A glare and a “Too fucking early, brat.” was the response, along with pulling the blankets up over his head. Eren laughed, shaking Levi again. “C’mon, time to get up.” More grumbling was heard from the Captain, something along the lines of ‘Fuck that I’m not getting up no fucking way’ and other profanities. Eren rolled his eyes, focusing for a second before snapping his fingers, causing the blanket to disappear from sight, helpfully stopping it from blocking the warm sunlight flickering in through the rooms window. Levi blinked angrily at Eren, shrugging the invisible blanket off of himself, and getting out of bed, but recoiled as soon as his bare feet hit the ground, sitting himself directly in Eren’s lap. “It’s fucking cold. What the fuck. When the fuck did it get so fucking cold.” Eren laughed out a “It’s not that cold, you're just a cold blooded reptile.” Levi glared at Eren, making the latter laugh. Eren hugged the angrier of the two, saying “That doesn’t work on me. Glare at me till you turn blue, it won’t work.” with a smirk before picking Levi up off of his lap and setting him in front of himself and standing up.

Eren stretched as he stood, commenting, “Don’t you have paperwork to do?” to the pouting captain as he did. Levi stood up as well, glaring at Eren as he stretched, muttering about how fucking cold it was and how dare you wake me up this early the entire time. Eren just laughed, grabbing his clothing after from the bureau, making sure he grabbed the right uniform before heading into the adjoined bathroom to change, but was beat there by Levi, who smirked at him as he closed, and locked, the door. The younger made a face, and began to change out of the view of the window. When he finished, Eren opened the window and looked out over the court yard while he waited for his captain to finish. He heard the water run and the door to the bathroom open, followed by an indignant “Close the fucking window do you want me to die?” from his boyfriend. Eren stuck his tongue out at him, but complied, closing the window with a soft click. Levi grabbed his own uniform and began to get dressed, ignoring his boyfiends joking “Hot damn.” as he did. When he finished, Levi looked up at Eren. “Blanket, please.” He drew out the second word with an exaggerated batting of his eyes. Eren laughed, concentrating then snapping his fingers again, watching the blanket reappear in all of its sun blocking glory. “You make that gift of yours pretty damn annoying, brat.” He huffed, moving over to begin making the bed. 

“Why, ‘cause I can do this?” Eren asked, snapping his fingers to cause Levi’s uniform to disappear. Levi blinked, confused, before looking down at Eren’s snickering. He might have blushed, though it was hard to tell with Levi. “Brat.” He muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the other until he relented. “Alright, alright. I’ll fix it.” He grinned, snapping again so they could continue making the bed, Eren straightening the blanket and Levi doing the rest. The two got their gear and walked to Levi’s office, to grab some paperwork, which had been completed the previous night, before heading down to the dining hall together.  
The two grabbed their food and sat at an unoccupied table, sitting across from each other and starting a casual conversation. They sat uninterrupted, aside from the occasional acknowledgement of ‘Captain.’ or ‘Eren!’ from the people walking by. When the two finished their meal, they sat and continued to talk for a bit before standing up to leave the hall. “Shit, gotta give these to Erwin.” Levi muttered, remembering the half forgotten paperwork he had grabbed. 

“I’ll walk with you.” Levi gave Eren a slight smile before the two left the hall, walking at a faster than usual pace to get to Erwin’s office. The shorter knocked on the door, Eren leaning on the wall nearby. They received no answer except for a cadet walking by. 

“Oh, are you looking for the commander?” She smiled brightly, hugging some papers to her chest. Eren nodded politely to counter Levi’s “No, I was knocking on his goddamn door for my fucking health.” The cadet smiled, responding with a cheery “The Commander went down to the training grounds a few minutes ago.”

“Thanks!” Eren replied to be nice, as Levi had already started walking away, his walk rigid. Eren waved at her before jogging to catch up to him. Levi was fuming, signalling to Eren that his boyfriend was jealous. It took a lot for Eren not to laugh and break his straight face, but he leaned down to whisper “She was cute.” into Levi’s ear. Levi’s head whipped around almost fast enough to give him whiplash. Eren kissed Levi’s forehead, smiling. “Not as cute as you though.” 

The two walked down to the training grounds, with Eren putting his arm on Levi’s head and getting elbowed directly in the stomach by Levi, along with the threat of “Try that again and I’ll cut your arm off and feed it to you.” The sound of Eren’s laughter carried them into the courtyard, where Erwin and Armin were talking. The two were closer than usual, they were shoulder-to-side, Erwin holding a paper while Armin was pointing to something on it. Levi and Eren walked over to them, the sounds of training filling the air between them.

As they got closer, Eren realized that Armin was holding Erwin’s free hand while they talked, and that his friends smile was even brighter than it usually was. Putting two and two together, he grinned at Armin, waiting for the opportunity to drag him away and get all the information. But before he could, Levi stepped in front of him, paperwork in hand. As he and Erwin started to talk, Armin slipped away, walking around Levi to get to his friend.

“So?” Eren dragged the word out, elbowing his friend lightly with a pointed look at Erwin. Armin laughed. “ I was going to tell you, we only started dating last night.” He responded. “Oh?” Eren raised his eyebrows at the blonde, who lightly punched his arm. “Mind out of the gutter.” The two faded into casual conversation, waiting for their partners to finish talking so they could continue their day. 

“Alright. Come on brat, let’s work on controlling your titan.” Levi’s voice drew the two out of their conversation, Armin jumping a bit. Eren laughed, patting his friend on the back. “See you later!” Eren and Levi walked away, Eren turning back to pull a face at Armin, who stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation before returning to Erwin’s side.

Everyone stopped when the Titan fell from the sky, unable to do anything out of shock. It was roughly taller than Eren’s titan, and even it looked confused as it just stood in the middle of the training area. But it soon recovered, moving towards the closest human, who happened to be Armin. Erwin reacted first, pulling Armin and himself to safety. Levi was a close second, attacking the Titan. Everyone was sent off balance when two more Titans fell, the earth shaking. Everyone moved, Armin and Erwin ushering them to safety as Eren went for one of the new Titans. He quickly changed course when the Titan not currently being attacked jumped and grabbed Levi’s leg. Eren cut the beast’s fingers off, freeing Levi. The two of them fell to the ground, fortunately not breaking any more bones. There was shouting behind them, people getting organized and preparing to help them.

“Behind you!” Eren was lifted from the ground with no time to react. The Titan began to crush him, and Eren felt the breath forcibly leave his body. With a rush of wind and the crack of fast moving fabric, the Titan let go and fell, Eren moving out of the way before it could land on top of him. Levi stood on the back of the felled Titan, a chunk of flesh missing from its neck. Cursing, Eren stood up. He was in pain but could move, and he could feel no broken bones. 

“I got the tall fucker, you get the other one.” Eren shouted, using his gear to get above the remaining two Titans, not waiting for his response. There was a cry of war, and the Titans were swarmed, people hacking at the monsters. Eren quickly swung around, slicing it’s nape and killing it. Levi did the same with the other Titan, the bodies quickly disappearing into steam. Levi was favoring his left leg over his right, and he limped over to Eren, who was crouched by a glittering gold bracelet, studded with red gems. 

“What’s that? Levi questioned, mimicking Eren’s position, studying the item. 

“I’m not sure. I saw it rolling away from the titans.” Everyone else was checking each other over, looking for injuries, or helping people to the infirmary. Erwin was checking for casualties, Armin trailing close behind him. 

Levi and Eren reached for the bracelet at the same time, hands almost colliding as they picked it up. Once they did, Eren felt something like a hook just behind his navel and the world began to spin. He could faintly hear confused shouts of ‘What the fuck’, but they sounded thousands of miles away. 

They could only see blurred colors, changing from blues, greens, and an earthy brown to wood and fire and then they were falling, Eren grabbing Levi and slamming him to his chest and angling his own body so he was under Levi as to hit the floor first. From what he could see of his boyfriend’s face, Levi was terrified, his mask was completely gone. 

Eren landed on the floor first, dislocating his shoulder in the process. The two stayed like they were for a minute, eyes closed, catching their breath. After a moment, Levi rolled off of Eren and sat up. Eren tried to follow, but shouted out in pain when he tried to move. Levi, stoic once more, tried to move him, but paled when he saw the amount of blood covering the both of them and the scream from Eren stopped him completely.  
“Who are you? How did you get into this school?” An authoritative voice demanded, pulling Levi away from his concern for Eren. He glared cold enough to kill and shouted. “What school? What do you mean? Where the hell are we?” Eren looked at him, his vision tunneling. He could only faintly hear the two of them yelling, and tried to call out to Levi. But the words were stuck in his throat, and he couldn’t get them out. He tried again. “Levi.” His body went limp and his eyes closed, he heard movement and a concerned voice and the shaking of his shoulder, but Eren slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Of Headmasters and Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m alive! Sorry for not updating in a while, I got really busy and kinda forgot about this. If you could leave a review down in the comments, that would be wonderful!

“What school? What do you mean? Where the hell are we?” Levi yelled at the man, anger and concern lacing his voice. He was only angered by the curious “What do you mean?” from the man, who had a beard long enough to tuck into his belt if he wished. 

“I didn’t stutter, Now, where the hell are we?” Levi practically growled at the man, who was standing next to a very ornate desk and matching chair. He stood up, his military rigidness showing through as clasped his hands behind his back, his shoulders back and a death glare on his face. Levi stared the man down as he responded.

“You are at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He said calmly, not moving from his place beside the desk. 

“And where the fuck is tha-” The shout was cut off by a soft “Levi.” Levi’s head snapped around to see Eren go limp, and he was by his side in an instant, shaking Eren’s shoulder and calling for him to wake up. “Don’t you dare close your eyes, brat.” His voice was filled with concern, and he didn’t even notice when the old man knelt beside Eren, refraining from touching him but looking over his injuries.

“May I? I may be able to help him, we have a nurse here that could look at him.” It took Levi a moment to register the words and even longer to think about it. He looked at Eren, struggling internally with what to do. 

“Can I trust you?” Levi knew that Eren might not have enough time for a full debate, suddenly falling unconscious is never a good thing. Eren needed to get help, even if it was from a strange man. The man smiled, standing up and walking over to his desk

“I promise you can. Neither my staff or myself will harm you.” Levi nodded, satisfied with the response for the moment. The most prominent injury were the large gashes on Eren’s arm and side. Levi gritted his teeth, a mental image of Eren in the Titan’s hand, arms pinned to his sides and helpless invading his mind. Levi stayed there for a moment before shaking his head, dispelling the image as the man came back over.

“Now, I have two people coming to help your,” He paused, studying the two, “friend. They should be here in a minute. Now, why don’t you tell me your name? I’ve gathered that this young man’s name is Eren, but what it yours?” He asked kindly. Levi hesitated, but replied.

“Levi. Captain Levi Akerman.” He emphasized the Captain, he was proud of his title, even if he didn’t show it much, and he wanted to show that he was in a position of power, much like the other man seemed to be. He paused. “Now that you know our names, what’s your name?”

“I have many names, but most know me as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school.” He stood up, not looking at the two. “If you’ll excuse me, our friends are here.” As soon as he finished talking, there was a sharp knock at the door. Dumbledore opened the door for them, and as he explained what was going on, Levi took in the newcomers. 

The first one to enter was a stern looking woman in emerald green robes. Her hair was in a tightly done bun and she wore square glasses. She looked much more in charge than Dumbledore, who seemed very laid back in comparison. She looked suspicious, staring at Levi and Eren with a curious and cautious gaze.

The second woman was a sharp comparison, looking much like a nun, and the second she saw the state Eren was in she moved towards him, only to be stopped by her companion. Dumbledore spoke. 

“Poppy, Minerva. These are Levi and Eren.” He gestured to the two of them respectfully, Levi giving them a curt nod as his name was said. He eyed the two of them cautiously, trying to place which one was which. 

“Levi, this is my Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall,” She pursed her lips at her introduction, but said nothing. “And this is our school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey.” 

The two women approached, one of them, Madame Pomfrey, kneeling besides Eren. She reached out to touch Eren, but stopped just short of him.

“May I?” She smiled softly at Levi, who nodded slightly, a watchful and distrustful look on his face. Her face creased with worry as she examined Eren. “I would like to take you both to the hospital wing. He’s got four broken ribs by the look of it, and he definitely has a concussion.” She looked over to Levi. “And I can see from here that you’ve got a broken leg.”

“Absolutely no-“ Levi started, only to be cut off by Dumbledore’s quiet “Of course.”. Levi glared at him, his body tensing up as he stood up and got ready to argue, but the conversation had already changed. 

“He’s not that injured, he’ll be fine.” Madame Pomfrey spoke to the room, standing up. A wave a relief washed over Levi at those words, though he didn’t relax much. The woman withdrew a stick from her robes and waved it, muttering an incantation under her breath, and a stretcher appeared under Eren and floated him to waist height. 

Levi didn’t react much to that, which caused McGonagall to shoot him another distrustful look. He only shrugged at her before turning his attention back to Eren. Most people, he reasoned, would have been shocked at that. If I weren’t so used to Eren’s tricks, I suppose I would be too.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dumbledore handing him a small vial filled with a dark blue liquid that glowed a bit. Levi raised an eyebrow at him, and got the response of “For the pain. It’ll make you tired though, so be careful.” Levi cautiously took the bottle from him, examining it. 

“I’ll take it after I see where Eren is going, not before.” He said finally. Levi looked around the room, silently daring someone to challenge him. 

As they left the room, McGonagall tried to take his arm to help him walk, but Levi shrugged her off and walked ahead. He had walked farther with greater injuries many times before, this wasn’t that difficult. He walked next to Eren, his hand resting on the stretcher. He could hear Dumbledore and McGonagall talking behind him. Specifically, McGonagall interrogating Dumbledore about how he and Eren got there, how they got injured, and quizzing him about what they would do when the students got there. He didn’t pay much attention to the rest of their conversation, he was busy memorizing the path from the office to the ‘Hospital Wing’.

The group turned down one final hall and stopped in front of a massive set of double doors. Madame Pomfrey pushed them open effortlessly, and continued through rows upon rows of beds, each with an open curtain surrounding them. She stopped by a bed near a small office and lowered Eren onto it. She made to lead Levi to a bed further away, but he sat on the bed directly next to Eren and stared her down when she tried to tell him to move. 

The woman sighed and walked back over to him. “Alright, fine. But you both need to heal, and to do that, you need to rest. I can wake you up when he wakes up, but only if you go to sleep.” She gently took the vial from Levi, leaving to pour a small amount of it into a cup. She returned and handed to Levi. “Here.”

Levi downed the liquid like it was a shot, quick and all in one go. The woman pursed her lips but said nothing. Levi laid down on the bed as the medicine started to take effect. The dull pain in his leg evaporated, and a headache he hadn’t even known he had went as well. But like Dumbledore had said, he felt tired almost immediately. He put one arm over his face, covering his eyes and letting one hand fall off the bed, and fell into unconsciousness , the last noise he heard being the soft clinks of the curtain being pulled closed around his bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up in a bed. A very comfortable bed compared to the ones at the Survey Corps base that he was used to. Any bed was more comfortable than those though, since they basically qualified as cots anyways. Eren opened his eyes after a another few minutes of pondering, nearly blinding himself with the sudden light in the process. He snapped his eyes shut again, taking a minute to recover before slowly opening them again. He blinked a few times, taking in the white curtain surrounding the bed, then slowly sat up, trying to gauge the situation. The movement caused the bed to rustle, and a few moments later a woman opened the curtain. Eren looked around a bit, noticing that it was considerably darker outside than when he had last looked. 

“You’re awake?” The woman seemed puzzled. “I expected you to be up for another few hours.” She noticed Eren’s confusion to her presence and laughed softly. “I’m Madame Pomfrey, the school’s nurse. You’re in the hospital wing.”

Eren was content with the answer to his unspoken question, but still had more. “Where’s Levi?” He asked, his voice slightly hoarse from having just woken up. 

“He’s right next to you.” Pomfrey paused for a second then opened Levi’s curtains, saying “I told him I’d wake him up when you did.” She shook Levi gently, then added more force as he only turned over with a quiet “Fuck off” Eren laughed a little at that, and hearing him made Levi bolt upright in bed, nearly knocking heads with the nurse, who moved her head out of the way quickly. 

Levi walked over to Eren’s bed and sat on the edge, leaning back into Eren. “So you’re alive, eh?” Eren couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the faint smile in his voice.

“Yeah, it’ll take more than a titan to kill me. Besides, I always heal right back up.” Eren softly pet Levi’s hair, brushing a few knots out with his fingers. 

“Since you’re both awake, I’ll fetch the headmaster.” Pomfrey spoke suddenly, making Eren jump a bit. “I trust you won’t do anything idiotic?”

Levi waved her off with a hand. “I know I wont. This suicidal bastard though? Who knows.” His words elicited a small hey! from Eren and a worried look from the nurse. “Go. We’ll be fine.” 

As she left, Eren spoke. “So, where are we?”

“The hospital wing”

“No I know that. I meant where are we?”

“Well sorry. We’re in a school. Hogwarts School Of Bitchcraft and Misery to be precise.”

“Witchcraft and Wizardry, actually.” The two jumped, neither having heard Dumbledore and Pomfrey enter the room. “You are awake, after all. I thought Madame Pomfrey was joking at first, since you were only out for three hours” He paused, “I’m Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school.”

Eren nodded, keeping eye contact with the man. “Which wall are we in? I’ve never heard of this place before in my life.” He asked. Dumbledore looked at the ceiling and didn’t answer. “Which Wall are we in?” Eren repeated, narrowing his eyes.

“I have no clue as to which wall you speak of. You must have hit your head harder than we thought.” The response came after a bit of hesitation, and the man looked concerned. 

“The fuck you mean you don’t know what the walls are. The walls, dumbass.” Levi hissed, and Eren could feel his glare, even from behind Levi. 

“Hey, Levi,” once Eren had his attention, he continued, “Maybe, just maybe, we’re outside the walls.” The last part was said in a whisper, and it made Levi pause. “But then how did we get outside the walls? We were in the base.” He challenged. 

Dumbledore interrupted. “Could you explain to me exactly what happened before you got here?”

Levi nodded at the same time as Eren’s “Sure?”

Levi started. “The two of us were talking to the commander outside of the castle base in Wall Rose when three titans fell from the sky.”

“When they were killed, Levi and I found a bracelet and picked it up at the same time. That’s when we landed in your office.” Eren finished. Dumbledore looked pale as he thought the information over. After a few minutes, he spoke.

“I apologize. I was unaware there were humans in that dimension.” He said slowly. It took a minute for the sentence to sink in, but when it did, it was Levi who spoke first.

“What do you mean you were unaware that there were people in that dimension? Are you telling me that you sent the Titans to us?” His voice was low but soaked in rage. Eren picked him up and set Levi in his lap with a ‘Let him explain’, but he was also glaring at Dumbledore. 

“Yes, we did send the trol- the titans, to your world. We thought that it was an empty world. If we were aware that it wasn’t we would have never sent them over. I thought we were simply getting rid of a very troublesome mutated troll. We couldn’t just kill them, as magic seemed to have no effect on them. So we did the only thing we could.”

“SO YOU JUST SENT THEM OVER TO FUCKING KILL US?” Levi yelled, trying to stand up before Eren caught him, and kept him seated. He struggled for a second before pausing, almost vibrating in rage. 

“They can’t be that much trouble. They’re too stupid to cause too much trouble. Besides, those are the first three we’ve sent over in the past two years.” Dumbledore seemed like he was trying to reason with himself, to justify sending them over.”

“Can’t be that much trouble? CAN’T BE THAT MUCH TROUBLE? THOSE MONSTERS HAVE KILLED BILLIONS! BARELY ANYONE SURVIVED THE FIRST ATTACK! HUMANITY IS ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION AND YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT YOU JUST KEEP SENDING THEM?” Levi wrenched himself out of Eren’s grasp and was standing less than a foot from Dumbledore, who looked shocked. “I had- I had no idea. But how could you have lost so many? They are extremely clumsy, but that couldn’t have killed that many people. And you said that you had killed the last three that were sent. Why didn’t you kill the others?”

This time it was Eren shouting in Dumbledore’s face. “CLUMSY? CLUMSY? THEY DON’T CRUSH PEOPLE, IDIOT, THEY EAT THEM! OUR WORLD DOESN'T HAVE MAGIC AND THE GEAR WE USE TO KILL THEM WASN'T CREATED UNTIL AFTER THE FIRST ATTACK!” Dumbledore backed away from them, Levi grabbing Eren’s wrist to stop him from swinging. 

“I had no clue. I’m so deeply, incredibly sorry. We had no idea what they were capable of.” Eren pushed away from all of them, punching the wall and leaving Levi to talk with Dumbledore. He was still visibly angry, beu he forced himself to calm down. 

“When can we go back? Our world needs us.” He said coldly, staring Dumbledore down. 

“It’ll take a while to get you back safely. You’ll have to stay here for the time being. I’m sorry.” He avoided eye contact with Levi. “I must go now, I’ll return tomorrow. You two must rest.” He walked quickly out the door. Levi went to follow him, but changed his mind and went to Eren, who was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, staring blankly out the window on the opposite wall. He picked Eren up and carried him to the beds, setting him down and laid beside him on the bed. 

“Hey, It’ll be alright.” He whispered as Madame Pomfrey peaked out of her office before coming out with two cups with a little bit of clear liquid that looked similar to water in them.

“To help you sleep.” She said warmly, handing One to each of the boys. Levi downed his first, knowing that Eren would never take an unknown fluid from a stranger. 

Once they had both taken the drink, Pomfrey took the cups from them and closed the curtain as they fell asleep.


End file.
